To Smile for You
by Maho
Summary: Duo, you once asked me to smile. For you. The truth is, you’re the only one who can make me smile. At least, like that. Real. Happy. 2x1/1x2 SAPPY!!


_To Smile for You_  
Written by Maho  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it...  
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2  
**Warning: **Shounen ai. Heero POV...sort of. May not _actually_ make any sense. I tried but to some it may be unclear what is going on...   
  
Okay, I wrote this the other day and was going to put it up on my birthday but FF.net just wasn't working... ANYWAY... actually, that's it...  
  
_To Smile for You'_  
  
_Duo, you once asked me to smile. For you.  
The truth is, you're the only one who can make me smile. At least, like that. Real. Happy. It was at that moment, the first time you asked me, that I realized I wanted to. More than anything I wanted to smile. For you. Would it surprise you that I practiced smiling every night in the mirror, just for you?  
  
  
_Heero Yuy took a deep breath and looked at his reflection one last time. It was now or never and he knew that he wouldn't, couldn't, live with never'. He had seen some of the people who had come. Some smiling, others crying. Either way, all the attention was focused on one thing. The same thing that currently occupied his mind. He took another deep breath and opened the door.  
  
  
_The funny thing is, no matter how hard I tried, whenever I would try to smile, to myself, to the mirror, it always came out false. Then, what was it? A month? Three? You had decided to take it upon yourself to lighten the mood of our safe house. You put a cd in the stereo, some love song, pulled me off the couch, and made me dance. Save the Last Dance For Me'. That was the song.   
  
  
_Heero walked forward, barely, if at all, looking at all of the people who had gathered there. It made him feel self conscious. All those people. He could see Duo. Duo looked happy. Happy to be there. But Duo always looked happy. At least in public. Heero knew better though. Duo felt pain, he just knew how to hide it well. But this time it was real. Heero could see the way Duo's eyes shown. Nothing was fake about the way Duo looked. Heero felt his heart beat faster in his chest.  
  
  
_That was the first song we ever danced to together. Does that mean it's our song? I hope so. Every time I hear it, I think of you, of us. Is that what we are? Us'? I like the sound of that. That was the first time I really smiled. I remember you spinning me around, moving us in time to the song, and then I looked at you. Without thinking, I smiled. I hadn't even realized it until you smiled also and said; If we keep dancing, will you stay smiling like that?'.   
  
  
_Heero kept walking towards his destination. The part of his mind that had stayed cynical after the war, which was a small part, made him compare it to the last walk of a man on death row. The rest of his mind saw it differently. Every step caused his heart to race faster. Just a few more steps and he'd be there.   
  
  
_It was then that I realized why I tried so hard to smile for you. I wanted to smile for you the same way you always did for me. You had done so much for me, you still do, and I wanted to repay you in the only way I could think of. The only way I wanted to. I wanted to make you happy. The same way you made me. You made me smile Duo. Until then I hadn't even though that was possible. It would have been enough, you know. I could have stopped there and been able to be happy, knowing you were.   
  
  
_Heero walked the last step. He stood there, in front of everyone, and smiled the way that, until then, had been saved only for Duo. In a way it still was. The room faded out until there were only two people left. Himself and Duo. He could almost hear the collective gasp as everyone seemed to hold their breath. Waiting. Listening.  
  
  
_Duo, you became the reason I live. The reason I convince myself every morning that the peace was worth fighting for. That it wasn't in vain. That I too, can smile. When I'm with you my past no longer matters and all I can see is my future. Our future. Duo, I love you. Duo Maxwell, I do'.  
  
_-Owari-  
_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maho: Did anybody get that?  
_  
  
_


End file.
